fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Riskal
Riskal (リスカル Risukaru) is a Legion under the ownership of Jason LaHote. Unlike the majority of Legion featured in Fairy Tail, Riskal is the first Legion to be tamed by someone not employed by the Royal Army of Edolas, as well as the first Legion shown with a name. Riskal serves as Jason's mount, and, not counting Solele Vorymor, his first and oldest companion. Appearance Riskal bears the standard appearance of a Dark Legion, and thus, he is a rather massive, diabolical, swine-esque entities. Riskal's body is, for the most part, covered in smooth, dark fur, and he possesses a very flat, pointed, angular head, and large, round, beady eyes. Like other Legion, Riskal has very sharp teeth appear to be fused to its maw, and a large quantity of fur commonly dangles from his chin, resembling a beard of sorts. Protruding from Riskal's head are two, very large, feathery, yet smooth, black horns. Just above its maw, Riskal has three, slitted nostrils on either side of its angular head. Riskal also has wings that are very smooth and wavy, with white, spot-like patterns running neatly through the folds of each wing; these help it serve it's duty as a mount. The black paws of Riskal, which are rather small in comparison to its giant body, have five talons on each front claw and four on each back. Lastly, Riskal possesses a long, whip-like tail, with the end of said tail resembling a broken eggshell. Personality Despite not being able to speak, Riskal shows a surprising amount of personality for so feral looking a beast. Riskal appears to be intelligent enough to obey orders, and this implies he understands human speech, even if he cannot speak it. While it is unknown if this is a trait common to the species, Riskal is actually very affection, possibly due to how kindly Jason treats him as well as other animals. Unlike what his appearance would imply, Riskal seems to consider Jason his friend, being overjoyed when he sees his master after a prolonged absence; much like a puppy dog. Riskal is also shown to be fanatically loyal to Jason; even after an absence of nearly a decade, when Jason returned to Edolas with Solele and decided to try and call for Riskal, the Legion heard the call and came rushing to his master's side, immediately recognizing him despite being older, and greeted him with affection. Riskal also shows a reluctance to leave Jason, further showcasing the strength of their bond. In Jason's final battle with Knightwalker, even with his wing frozen, Riskal was reluctant to leave and still wanted to fight by Jason's side; he only left when Jason completely ordered him to go, and even then, looked back in sadness at his master. Riskal's favorite food is a fruit found only in Edolas; the Imela fruit. Synopsis Beginning of a New World Arc *The Promised Meeting *A Royal Catnapping *The Attack *Endgame Trivia *In the tongue of Espers, "Riskal" means "Faithful". While Jason was unaware of this when choosing the name (it was a word he'd remebered his father using when he was young), it fits Riskal's undying loyalty to his master. Category:Legion Category:Animals Category:Edolas